For Who Could Ever Love A Beast (Zoethian)
by LoopyBunny53
Summary: It all started with a castle in the woods, and a bookstore in the town. A love that has not yet blossomed. A love between human and beast. Our story will start from the beginning of it's tale. With a girl reading an entrancing book outside the bookstore.


It all started with a castle in the woods, and a bookstore in the town. A love that has not yet blossomed. A love between human and beast. Our story will start from the beginning of it's tale. With a girl reading an entrancing book outside the bookstore.

She wore a lovely red dress with white sleeves. Her bright red hair was tied back with a crown of flowers resting atop her head. In her hands was a black hard back book and basket filled to the brim with wheat. She was casually taking her time walking down the cobble path in those brown boots.

Whenever there is a particularly good part in her book she would stare even more intently at those pages. Her fingers would graze the edge rubbing the paper. She would occasionally laugh and even cry at times, but never in public. Her favorite books were those that had to deal with princes and princesses.

Lost in the words of the page the young girl didn't even realize she was about bump into a young man. The man however noticed the girl entranced by her book and decided to let it play out. This was his once chance to get the girl that he would watch leave that store everyday. He had wished for this moment everynight that he got home. He would even tell his parents about this very girl. They loved the sound of her and though she would make a very intelligent wife. He was going to be the one that held her hand in the end. He will be the one to speak his vows and hear hers. He shall be the one to say I do to her. He shall be the only one able to kiss her.

The girl felt a force in front of her being pushed back. Her book clutched firmly in her grip, however, the wheat was not so lucky. It fell to the ground the bushels spread everywhere it's golden seeds littering the cobble. The girl fell backwards as she did a grip was now forced upon her wrist clamping down.

The girl gasped looking up to see a rather handsome face with bright blue eyes staring right back at her. She blinked twice and uttered a thank you to him. He smiled and nodded off to her. His gaze went to the bushels on the ground and offered his help to pick them she accepted his offer and together they picked the golden bushels of wheat off the cold ground. She looked into his eyes and him into hers. They were even more beautiful that the boy imagined.

He told her his name was Duncan, the name of the Prince of the Kingdom of Old. She was stricken suprise and it showed on her face. Her mouth laid agasp and her eyes were as wide as the moon in the midnight sky. He smiled saying his title was nothing and she disagreed.

He asked her about her book and she began to ramble about it's contents. She told of the plot and Duncan could do nothing but smile at her. She loved being able to talk about her books with another person and by the time she was finished it was already dusk.

She apologized to Duncan for keeping him and he told her it was no issue at all for him. It really wasn't, Duncan's father was a very forgiving man and he even praised Duncan for finding a girl which he cares fondly for. On the inside his father was upset she was a peasent girl but it would be no issue once they were wed. His father and mother set a wedding date for the next month and Duncan was extatic.

The girl's father and mother were not happy she was out so late. Once she told them she was talking to Duncan they forgave her instantly. Off the two of them went to bed.

The next day happened like any other. The girl went to the bookstore and Duncan "bumped" into her. Before she could talk about a new book she got, in addition to the old one, he told her his good news. They were to be wed.

The girl was horrified. She was forced into marrying a man she just met and didn't even love. She couldn't give him an answer she only ran away with tears rushing down her face. Duncan tried to race after her but she was already onto the street where she lived.

Now that you know some of the stories past next time you shall know what has become of their relationship.


End file.
